The Official Ion Kids Wiki
Ion Kids is a digital 24 hour network dedicated to childrens programming. It was originally a collaboration between Nelvana, Scholastic, NBC Universal, Classic Media, Hit Entertainment, Splash Entertainment, and DHX Media. As for the programs, they consist of a mix of preschool shows, and shows targeted towards the 6-11 demographic. While most of the programs are animated, there are a few live-action shows here and there. Current animated programs on Ion Kids include ToddWorld, Timothy Goes to School, Harry and his Bucket Full of Dinosaurs, Oswald, Pet Alien, Stickin' Around, Grossology, Jakers, Nutri Ventures, Ned's Newt, and Doki (just to name a few). As for live-action, there's Artzooka, Mickey's Farm, Giver, Look Kool, Choo Choo Bob, This is Daniel Cook, This is Emily Yeung, and 4 animal documentaries. There's even a bit of mixed media (shows that consist of both animation and live-action segments), including Monkey See Monkey Do and Mickey's Farm. Unfortunately, Ion Kids has not produced any original programming, but has worked on SOME shows, such as Nature Cat, Turbo Dogs and My Friend Rabbit. There's even made-for-the-network segments on Willa's Wild Life, Pearlie, VeggieTales, and Jane and the Dragon. Programming on Ion Kids and its companion Ion Television block account for all educational programming content on Ion Television's owned-and-operated stations and certain Ion affiliates that carry the 24-hour channel, relieving the network from the responsibility of carrying programs compliant with guidelines dictated by the Children's Television Act on its other subchannel services (especially those that simulcast the Home Shopping Network and QVC, two networks that by virtue of their primary distribution via cable and satellite television, are exempt from the guidelines). On September 28, 2010, Qubo Channel launched "Qubo Night Owl", (running from 12:00 to 6:00 a.m. Eastern Time) which features classic animated series, many of which came from the Filmation library owned by Classic Media; the block was restructured in August 2013 (due to NBCUniversal purchasing Sprout and renaming it Universal Kids four years later) to feature a mix of animated and live-action series sourced solely from Qubo's distribution partners. Before Qubo became a channel, it was a Saturday morning block on NBC, Telemundo, and Ion Television (the parent company), The NBC and Telemundo blocks ran from 2006 to 2012, while Ion Television still has a Qubo block called "Qubo Kids Corner (a.k.a. DreamWorks Kids Corner)" and running on Friday mornings. In 2012, due to losing rights from NBC Universal until 2019, the NBC and Telemundo blocks were replaced by NBC Kids, which featured shows from NBC's own Sprout network (now Universal Kids) until it was replaced in 2016 by The More You Know. On April 15, 2019, Qubo Night Owl rebrands as Planet Toons. On May 27, 2019, Qubo becomes Ion Kids to concide owning rights of DreamWorks Animation. Current Programming Zoo-lane.png|'64 Zoo Lane' A-little-curious.png|'A Little Curious' Paddington-bear.png|'The Adventures Of Paddington Bear' Amazing-adrenalini-bros.png|'The Amazing Adrenalini Brothers' Animal-mechanicals.png|'Animal Mechanicals' Archies-weird-mysteries.png|'Archie's Weird Mysteries' Artzooka.png|'Artzooka!' Ask-me.png|'Ask Me' Astroblast.png|'Astroblast!' Bear-in-the-big-blue-house.png|'Bear In The Big Blue House' Beingian.png|'Being Ian' Big-block-singsong.png|'Big Block SingSong' Bo-on-the-go.png|'Bo On The Go!' Boo.png|'Boo!' Bubu-and-the-little-owls.png|'Bubu & The Little Owls' The-epic-tales-of-captain-underpants.png|'Captain Underpants' Chirp.png|'Chirp' Choo-choo-bob.png|'The Choo Choo Bob Show' Chucks-choice.png|'Chuck's Choice' Clifford-the-big-red-dog.png|'Clifford The Big Red Dog' Cliffords-puppy-days.png|'Clifford's Puppy Days' Cosmic-quantum-ray.png|'Cosmic Quantum Ray' Cyberchase.png|'Cyberchase' Davincibles.png|'The DaVincibles' Day-my-butt-went-psycho.png|'The Day My Butt Went Psycho!' Dive-olly-dive.png|'Dive Olly Dive!' Doki.png|'Doki' Famous-5-on-the-case.png|'Famous 5 On The Case' Fishtronaut.png|'Fishtronaut' Flying-rhino-junior-high.png|'Flying Rhino Junior High' Frannys-feet.png|'Franny’s Feet' Geronimo-stilton.png|'Geronimo Stilton' Growing-up-creepie.png|'Growing Up Creepie' Harry.png|'Harry & His Bucket Full Of Dinosaurs' Hero-108.png|'Hero: 108' Its-a-big-big-world.png|'It's a Big Big World' Jane.png|'Jane & The Dragon' Jay-jay-the-jet-plane.png|'Jay Jay The Jet Plane' Justin-time.png|'Justin Time' Kipper.png|'Kipper' The-koala-brothers.png|'The Koala Brothers' Little-robots.png|'Little Robots' Look-kool.png|'Look Kool' Lucky-fred.png|'Lucky Fred' Lunar-jim.png|'Lunar Jim' Madeline.png|'Madeline' Maggie-and-the-ferocious-beast.png|'Maggie & The Ferocious Beast' Magic-school-bus-rides-again.png|'The Magic School Bus Rides Again' Maisy.png|'Maisy' Mama-mirabelle.png|'Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies' Maya-and-miguel.png|'Maya & Miguel' Meteor-and-the-mighty-monster-tru.png|'Meteor & The Mighty Monster Trucks' Mickeys-farm.png|'Mickey's Farm' Miss-spider.png|'Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends' Mister-maker.png|'Mister Maker' Monkey-see-monkey-do.png|'Monkey See Monkey Do' Monster-math-squad.png|'Monster Math Squad' Mr-men-show.png|'The Mr. Men Show' Nature-cat.png|'Nature Cat' Neds-newt.png|'Ned's Newt' Netsmartzkids.png|'NetSmartzKids' Nutri-ventures.png|'Nutri Ventures' Olive-the-ostrich.png|'Olive The Ostrich' Olivia.png|'Olivia' Oswald.png|'Oswald' Pet-alien.png|'Pet Alien' Pirates-adventures-in-art.png|'Pirates Adventures In Art' Rescue.png|'Rescue Heroes' Rocket-monkeys.png|'Rocket Monkeys' Rubbadubbers.png|'Rubbadubbers' Sally-bollywood.png|'Sally Bollywood' Save-ums.png|'The Save-Ums!' Scaredy-squirrel.png|'Scaredy Squirrel' Secret-millionaires-club.png|'Secret Millionaires Club' Benjamin-bear.png|'The Secret World Of Benjamin Bear' Sidekick.png|'Sidekick' Spliced.png|'Spliced' Stella-and-sam.png|'Stella & Sam' Stickin-around.png|'Stickin' Around' Supernoobs.png|'Supernoobs' Teenage-fairytale-dropouts.png|'Teenage Fairytale Dropouts' This-is-daniel-cook.png|'This Is Daniel Cook.' This-is-emily-yeung.png|'This Is Emily Yeung.' Thomas-edisons-secret-lab.png|'Thomas Edison's Secret Lab' Timothy-goes-to-school.png|'Timothy Goes To School' Tinpo.png|'Tinpo' Tiny-planets.png|'Tiny Planets' Toddworld.png|'ToddWorld' Toopy-and-binoo-vroom-vroom-zoom.png|'Toopy & Binoo' Toot-and-puddle.png|'Toot & Puddle' Twisted-whiskers.png|'Twisted Whiskers' Umigo.png|'UMIGO' Waybuloo.png|'Waybuloo' Wibbly-pig.png|'Wibbly Pig' Willa.png|'Willa's Wild Life' Wordgirl.png|'WordGirl' Wordworld.png|'WordWorld' Yvon-of-the-yukon.png|'Yvon Of The Yukon' Zula.png|'The Zula Patrol' Class.png|Class of the Titans Babar.png|Babar Upcoming Programming Almost-naked-animals.png|'Almost Naked Animals' Berenstain-bears.png|'Berenstain Bears' Blues-clues.png|'Blue's Clues' Busytown-mysteries.png|'Busytown Mysteries' Charlie-and-lola.png|'Charlie & Lola' Chloes-closet.png|'Chloe's Closet' Dumb-bunnies.png|'Dumb Bunnies' Franklin.png|'Franklin' George-shrinks.png|'George Shrinks' Gerald-mcboing-boing.png|'Gerald McBoing Boing' Henrys-world.png|'Henry's World' Lazytown.png|'LazyTown' Little-bear.png|'Little Bear' Peep-and-the-big-wide-world.png|'Peep & The Big Wide World' Pinky-dinky-doo.png|'Pinky Dinky Doo' Rolie-polie-olie.png|'Rolie Polie Olie' Will-and-dewitt.png|'Will & Dewitt' Wow-wow-wubbzy.png|'Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!' Zoboomafoo.png|'Zoboomafoo' Former Programming Penguins.png|'3-2-1 Penguins!' Adventures.png|'Adventures From The Book Of Virtues' Animal-atlas.png|'Animal Atlas' Jarod.png|'Animal Exploration With Jarod Miller' Animal-science.png|'Animal Science' Animorphs.png|'Animorphs' Anne-the-animated-series.png|'Anne Of Green Gables' Bravestarr.png|'BraveStarr' Busy-world-of-richard-scarry.png|'The Busy World Of Richard Scarry' Culture-click.png|'Culture Click' Dear-america.png|'Dear America/Royal Diaries' Denver-the-last-dinosaur.png|'Denver The Last Dinosaur' Dex-hamilton-alien-entomologist.png|'Dex Hamilton Alien Entomolgist' Dragon.png|'Dragon' Eliot-kid.png|'Eliot Kid' Elliot.png|'Elliot Moose' Finley-the-fire-engine.png|'Finley The Fire Engine' Funniest-pets-people.png|'Funniest Pets & People' George-and-martha.png|'George and Martha' Ghostbusters.png|'Ghostbusters' Giver.png|'Giver' Gofrette.png|'Gofrette' Grossology.png|'Grossology' Guess-with-jess.png|'Guess With Jess' Gumby.png|'Gumby' He-man.png|'He-Man & The Masters Of Universe' Amazing-animals.png|'Henry's Amazing Animals' The-hoobs.png|'The Hoobs' Hoopdogz.png|'HoopDogz' I-spy.png|'I Spy' Jacob.png|'Jacob Two-Two' Jakers.png|'Jakers!' Joe-jack.png|'Joe & Jack' Katie-and-orbie.png|'Katie & Orbie' King.png|'King' Lambchop.png|'Lamb Chop's Play-Along' Larryboy.png|'LarryBoy Adventures' Libertys-kids.png|'Liberty's Kids' Magic.png|'The Magic School Bus' Marvin.png|'Marvin The Tap-Dancing Horse' Mighty.png|'Mighty Machines' Missbg.png|'Miss BG' Rabbit.png|'My Friend Rabbit' Alfred.png|'The Mysteries Of Alfred Hedgehog' Paz.png|'Paz' Pearlie.png|'Pearlie' Pecola.png|'Pecola' Pippi.png|'Pippi Longstocking' Postmanpat.png|'Postman Pat' Raggs.png|'Raggs' Redbeard.png|'Red Beard' Rupert.png|'Rupert' Safari-tracks.png|'Safari Tracks' Sammy.png|'Sammy's Story Shop' Sandra-the-fairytale-detective.png|'Sandra The Fairy Tale Detective' She-ra.png|'She-Ra Princess Of Power' Shelldon.png|'Shelldon' Sherlock-holmes-in-the-22nd-century.png|'Sherlock Holmes In The 22nd Century' Sittingducks.png|'Sitting Ducks' Something-else.png|'Something Else' Taste-buds.png|'Taste Buds' Theodore.png|'Theodore Tugboat' Trailblazers.png|'Timeblazers' Turbo.png|'Turbo Dogs' Veggietales.png|'VeggieTales' Vitaminx.png|'Vitaminix' Where-on-earth-is-carmen-sandiego.png|'Where On Earth Is Carmen Sandiego?' Wilbur.png|'Wilbur' Zimmer.png|'The Zimmer Twins' Zoo-clues.png|'Zoo Clues' Category:Browse